La Nuit l'emportera
by Riwanez Winfo
Summary: Et si Bellatrix se rappelait sa vie, à quoi ressembleraitelle ?Bellatrix… Qui ne connaît pas ce nom et le rapporte immédiatement à une sorcière des plus cruelles, spécialiste dans le sortilège du Doloris, fidèle Mangemort du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Mais a


Chapitre 1 

L'après-midi du vendredi 27 août 1969 où débute ma véritable existence, il faisait gris et froid pour une fin d'été. J'étais enfermée dans ma chambre et je voyais la pluie tomber à grosses gouttes à l'extérieur et ricocher sur ma fenêtre dans un petit bruit régulier qui ne me déplaisait pas. Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, j'ai toujours aimé les jours de pluie, tout comme les temps d'orage ou de tempête.

Ce jour-là, j'étais assisse à mon bureau, l'esprit perdu dans l'écriture d'une page de livre que je recopiais soigneusement.

Soudain, un frappement sourd retentit soudainement contre la porte, brisant le silence de ma chambre. A cet instant, je sursautai et une plume d'un noir de jais tomba sur le sol et mon pot d'encre renversa son contenu sur ma longue feuille de parchemin déjà noircie de longues lignes uniformes. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un elfe de maison qui s'abaissa avec autant de respect que lui permettait son âge avancé.

« Chère jeune maîtresse Bellatrix, votre mère m'a chargé de vous communiquer qu'elle vous attend dans le salon. »

Les yeux globuleux de l'elfe se posèrent sur l'élégant bureau dont le bois ruisselait de liquide noir. Me levant précipitamment lorsque j'avais entendu la porte s'ouvrir, je me plaçai nonchalamment devant le meuble en espérant pouvoir cacher le désastre aussi longtemps que ce maudit elfe serait présent. Il se nommait Marty et servait la famille depuis plus de vingt ans aux dires de mes parents. Je ne le portais nullement dans mon cœur. Quand j'étais encore assez petite, il passait quelquefois des grandes parties de ces journées à m'espionner. Je pense d'ailleurs aujourd'hui que c'était ma mère qui me l'envoyait pour m'empêcher de faire des bêtises en dehors de sa vue.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je préférai cacher le petit incident qui venait de se produire dans ma chambre. Cet elfe de maison était tout à fait capable de raconter avec une foule de détails impressionnants ce qu'il venait de voir à ma mère.

« Jeune maîtresse aurait-elle un problème ? Demanda l'elfe d'une voix suraiguë en bougeant ses énormes yeux de tous côtés.

Intérieurement, je me maudis. Avec la chance que j'avais toujours eu, ce soir, ce serait mon anniversaire avant la date. Je me souvins alors que maman m'attendait à l'instant même dans le salon. Non, ma fête ne se déroulerait pas ce soir mais dans quelques minutes.

Non, non, pas du tout, soupirais-je, résignée. Dis à maman que… j'arrive tout de suite… »

Marty s'inclina poliment et quitta la chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Sans plus attendre, je sortis un mouchoir d'un de mes trois tiroirs de bureau et me mis vite en tâche d'éponger l'encre qui ruisselait sur le bureau avant qu'elle ne s'imprègne dans le bois verni de ce cher meuble que j'avais reçu pour mon sixième anniversaire. Si je me dépêchais assez, je pourrais peut-être faire disparaître cette catastrophe sans aucune trace restante. Ainsi, j'aurais la possibilité de démentir ce que ce vieil elfe raconterait. Encore fallait-il que ma mère me croie moi et pas cette créature. Et de ce que je savais de ma mère, il y avait plus de la moitié de chance qu'elle lui fasse confiance à lui.

Je refermai le pot et ramassai la plume que je rangeai dans un petit vase en porcelaine avec des gestes précipités. J'attrapai la longue feuille en parchemin à deux mains et je la déchirai en deux puis en quatre avec un pincement au cœur à l'idée que mon travail de plusieurs heures soit réduit à néant par la faute d'un elfe de maison qui ne savait pas frapper contre une porte sans faire sursauter la personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Je saisis le mouchoir imbibé d'encre du bout des doigts et le jetai sans plus de cérémonie dans ma corbeille à papier qui l'avala avec un bruit grossier coutumier. J'agrippai alors le livre qui était ouvert sur ma table et le rangeai dans un tiroir. Heureusement, il n'avait subi aucun dommage. Puis après avoir laisser tomber ce qui restait de ma feuille de parchemin dans la poubelle, je sortis en hâte de ma chambre sans m'attarder plus longtemps. Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'était pas bon de faire attendre ma mère, encore moins lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à me donner un savon.

Lorsque je poussai la porte du salon à contre coeur tout en retenant mon souffle, j'entendis un toussotement. Docilement, m'avouant vaincue, je respirai un bon coup et ouvrit la porte dans geste sec sans plus hésiter. Ma mère m'attendait dans son fauteuil en cuir, le dos bien droit et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle regardait fixement l'âtre vide de la cheminée en face d'elle mais j'étais sûre qu'elle m'avait entendue rentrer car elle avait lancé une toux qui sonnait faux pour me presser de rentrer quelques secondes auparavant. Je m'apprêtais à signaler ma présence quand elle tourna ses yeux émeraude et flamboyant vers moi. Ma mère avait toujours été très jolie et elle ne le cachait pas d'ailleurs. Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés et légèrement ondulés qu'elle nouait souvent en chignon en laissant quelques mèches encadrer son visage fin et gracieux.

C'était ma sœur Narcissa qui avait hérité de ses magnifiques yeux et de ses cheveux. Elle était le portrait de ma mère, en plus jeune. Maintenant que Narcissa a à peu près l'âge de maman à cette époque, je sais à quel point c'est vrai.

Quand à moi, ma mère m'avait juste légué ses cheveux dorés sans leur mouvement. Les miens étaient et sont toujours aussi raides que la pluie qui tombe violemment les jours de mauvais temps. Leur teinte a changé désormais. Quant à mes yeux, il s'agit de ceux de mon père, gris comme les nuages qui se déplaçaient en cet instant dans le ciel. Moi, je tenais de ma mère et de mon père à la fois.

Androméda ma plus grande sœur aînée, était le portrait de mon père : les cheveux châtains et raides, les yeux gris et la même forme de visage un peu plus rond qu'à l'ordinaire. Cependant, Androméda est partie il y a si longtemps maintenant que je suis certaine de ne pouvoir jamais la reconnaître même si je la croisais par hasard. Je me demande même quel accueil je lui réserverais s'il m'arrivait un jour de passer près d'elle et de la reconnaître.

« Te voilà enfin ! Dit ma mère. Que faisais-tu donc ? Ce vieil elfe Marty ne m'a rien dit.

Oh, ce n'est rien du tout, assurai-je en m'efforçant de rester la plus impassible possible. Je… je finissais juste la page du livre que j'étais en train de lire… »

Donc, Marty n'avait rien dit ? Décidément, les choses étaient en train de changer, et du bon côté. Je me demandai jusqu'à quel point.

« Je vois, murmura ma mère en souriant d'un air qui me paraissait peu convaincu mais auquel je décidai de ne pas faire attention. Bien, maintenant regarde sur la table basse. Ce que tu attendais depuis longtemps est enfin arrivé… »

Je suivis des yeux son geste de la main et je vis qu'elle désignait une enveloppe de parchemin jaunie écrite à l'encre verte. Elle était exposée sur la table basse comme un trophée disposé de manière à être bien en vue pour tout le monde. Et cette enveloppe je la connaissais que trop bien. Mon cœur se mit à cogner dans ma poitrine avec force. Cette fois-ci, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute : les choses allaient changer et je m'en réjouissais déjà ! Je tendis fébrilement le bras vers l'enveloppe et la retournai. Mon regard s'accrocha irréversiblement sur le sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un serpent, un lion, un aigle et un blaireau. La lettre d'admission à Poudlard ! C'était la meilleure nouvelle que je n'avais jamais reçue jusqu'à ce jour. Je tournais et retournais la lettre entre mes mains, n'osant à peine en croire mes yeux et en mon bonheur. Mon admission officielle avait été trop longue à arriver à mon goût. Cela faisait un an que je me languissais de cette lettre. C'était ça l'inconvénient d'être née en octobre : j'avais eu mes onze ans deux mois après la dernière rentrée ce qui m'avait forcé à attendre jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée. Mais en ce moment là, peu m'importait les mois passés. J'avais enfin ma lettre dans les mains et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

« Elle est arrivée il y a quelques dizaines de minutes, commenta ma mère d'une voix qui me semblait vraiment lointaine au milieu de ma joie. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si Poudlard n'avait pas oublié la rentrée… D'habitude les lettres arrivent fin juillet et nous sommes fin août. Ta sœur a aussi reçu sa liste de fourniture. »

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus et me décidai à ôter la lettre de son contenant. Je dépliai la feuille d'un geste magistrale et lu à haute voix :

_« COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Armando Dippet_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef. _

_Chère Miss Black Bellatrix,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Bellatrix Black, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Directeur adjoint. »_

Je me replongeais une fois de plus dans mes songes. Bientôt, je quitterai la maison pour aller étudier à Poudlard, la grande école de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne.

« Nous irons acheter vos manuels et tes fournitures demain, annonça maman en glissant dans son chignon une mèche doré qui s'était échappé. La rentrée est proche, très proche et les lettres sont arrivées tardivement. C'est pourquoi, je n'attendrais pas. Assis-toi s'il te plaît, il faut que je te parle. »

Elle désigna du doigt le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Je m'exécutai, m'asseyant sur le bord du siège, inquiète.

« Maintenant que ton admission à Poudlard est officielle, il serait bon de mettre quelques petites choses au point. »

Je considérai ma mère stupéfaite. J'avais de bonnes raisons de l'être. Ce jour-là, elle m'a sorti une des plus belle et des plus idiotes de ces leçons de morale d'avant rentrée qu'elle destinait à ses filles depuis le début de scolarité de Androméda.

« Comme quoi ? Demandai-je.

Tout d'abord, par exemple comme tes futures fréquentations.

Mes futures fréquentations ? M'étonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils d'une manière parfaitement explicite de mes pensées de l'heure. Pourquoi ? »

Ma mère soupira, l'air exaspéré.

« Parce qu'à Poudlard, nombreux sont les élèves ne méritant pas de venir étudier dans cette école, prononça-t-elle d'une voix posé. Tu ne dois en aucun cas t'allier à des personnes comme ces Sang-de-Bourbe qui font honte au monde des sorciers. Jusqu'à présent, nous étions en relation avec des sorciers dignes de ce nom. Cela doit rester de même après ton départ de la maison. Suis-je claire ? »

Cette fois-ci son ton était dur et froid. Je frissonnai et m'empressai de répondre :

« Oui, oui. »

Mais ma mère ne me lâchait pas de ses yeux perçants. Peut-être percevait-elle de l'incertitude dans ma réponse. Je dois avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tord de me soupçonner à ce moment avec ce que j'ai fais par la suite… Mais bon… Je me suis toujours demandé étant petite si ma mère ne possédait pas la faculté de lire dans les pensées car elle m'impressionnait souvent. Après tout, je crois qu'elle un peu étudié la légilimancie étant jeune. N'empêche qu'à ce moment, il ne s'agissait pas de lire dans mes pensées. Je n'avais rien de prédéterminé, je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait m'arriver. Peut-être que maman avait tout simplement des dons de voyance. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas le moins du monde d'elle. Enfin… je ne le saurais jamais.

« Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit sur les Sang-de-Bourbe ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Oui, ils viennent du monde moldu, ont toujours vécu chez les moldus et donc, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance, récitai-je d'une petite voix.

Très bien, approuva-t-elle, enchantée. Par conséquent, que je n'apprenne pas que tu traînes avec l'un d'eux ! »

Oui, il aurait peut-être été préférable qu'elle n'apprenne jamais que je lui avais un jour désobéi…

Quoiqu'il en soit en cet instant, j'étais sûre de moi et sûre d'obéir comme il le fallait. J'allais précisément renchérir qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance quand un stupide doute m'envahit. Ce doute ne m'a jamais quitté pendant de longues années ! Ce maudit doute qui manqua tout juste d'assurer ma perte ! Si j'avais pu savoir à cette époque, j'aurais pu éviter beaucoup de choses inutiles mais évidemment, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, je n'en savais rien du tout.

Ma mère me répétait des milliers de fois que les moldus n'étaient même pas assez dignes d'intérêt pour parler d'eux, mais j'étais si têtue qu'il me fallait absolument savoir pourquoi. N'aurais-je pu pas faire confiance à ma mère le moment propice, tout comme l'avait fait Narcissa ou Androméda ? Encore que je ne suis pas sûre qu'Androméda l'ait vraiment cru sinon elle n'aurait pas entreprit ce qu'elle a fait. Bref, peu importe ce que ma mère pouvait me raconter sur les moldus, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de vérifier par moi-même et tous les moments étaient bons pour revenir sur le sujet et essayer de lui soutirer d'autres informations inédites. Je me demandais sans cesse quelle genre de créatures pouvaient bien être les moldus pour subir (ou plutôt mériter) un tel rejet. J'étais ignorante, je ne connaissais rien d'eux. Je n'en croisais que quelquefois dans la rue mais je ne remarquais rien de choquant à propos de leur personne. Je ne pouvais que remarquer qu'ils étaient dépourvus de la moindre aura qui aurait pu signifier une quelconque attirance pour ce quoi touchait de près ou de loin à la magie. Si j'avais su ! Cependant, ce jour-ci ma mère ayant prononcé brièvement le mot moldu (ce qui était rare pour dire la vérité), j'en profitai pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Maman ? Appelai-je à demi voix. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Evidemment ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

Eh bien, commençai-je hésitante sachant pertinemment que maman était sujette aux explosions de colère lorsque les moldus déjà encombrants venaient jusqu'à s'incruster dans les sujets de conversation. Tu dis toujours qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux moldus, qu'il ne faut jamais se mélanger à eux. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de particulier ? »

Comme j'aurais dû m'y attendre, maman se raidit sur son fauteuil.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Bellatrix, dit-elle d'une voix ferme et autoritaire. Ils sont dangereux, très dangereux pour nous ! Je te l'ai déjà dit au moins cent fois si ce n'est pas plus ! Et le plus prudent est de les ignorer. Tu me poses la question alors je vais te répondre mais rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne : ne t'occupe jamais des moldus ! Fais comme s'ils n'existaient pas ! Nous avons et tu as aussi suffisamment de choses à faire et à penser surtout avec ta rentrée à Poudlard pour que tu t'encombres l'esprit avec des choses de moindre intérêt ! Narcissa et And… tes sœurs ne se sont jamais torturé le cerveau avec ces balivernes et c'était tant mieux ! Les moldus sont dangereux, nous ne pouvons nullement avoir confiance en eux. Si tu savais ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir dans le passé ! Ce peut être pire aujourd'hui, tu dois en être consciente ! Et surtout, arrête d'y penser ! Seuls les Sang-de-Bourbe se soucient des ces stupides moldus ! Tu comprendras par toi-même mais tu ne dois en aucun cas faire honte à la famille ! Surtout en ce moment ! Suis-je assez claire ? »

J'hochai la tête. Elle ne m'avait pas tout de dit, c'était vrai mais je n'en savais rien. Comme ma mère le disait, je finirais par en apprendre plus par moi-même. Sauf que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'apprendre comme je l'imaginais.

« Bien, maintenant parlons des Maisons de Poudlard, fit ma mère en retrouvant son calme. Poudlard est répartit en quatre Maisons : Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. C'est le Choixpeau Magique qui décide dans quelle Maison tu seras envoyée.

Je sais, soupira Bellatrix avec lassitude. Tu me l'as déjà dit mille fois. »

Et c'était la stricte vérité. Ma mère passait son temps à parler de Poudlard, à donner son point du vue sur les différents Maisons, à relater ses années de scolarité ou tout simplement à critiquer certains professeurs, avec l'aide de ma chère sœur Narcissa. Finalement, je connaissais Poudlard par cœur avant même d'y avoir mis les pieds : un exploit !

Mais ma mère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et plus elle se répétait, plus elle était satisfaite. Et n'oublions pas que ce jour-là, il s'agissait de recommandations de début d'étude. Donc, des avertissements très importants et sérieux (de son point de vue bien évidemment).

« Arrête de soupirer et écoute-moi attentivement ! C'est très important. Ta Maison restera la même pendant tes sept ans d'étude à Poudlard. Il faut que tu sois soigneusement préparée à toutes les éventualités que tu pourrais rencontrer. Comme je le disais, Poudlard est divisé en quatre Maisons. Pour commencer, il y a Poufsouffle. Poufsouffle est en quelque sorte une Maison qui rassemble des élèves non acceptés dans les autres Maisons. Des sorciers sans talents en un mot. Les Poufsouffle sont souvent des Sang-de-Bourbe ou des personnes inintéressantes. Tu ne dois absolument pas être envoyée là-bas ! Tu as compris ?

Oui, murmurai-je, les doigts crispés sur ma lettre de Poudlard.

Maintenant, passons à Gryffondor, poursuivit ma mère. Cette Maison a peut-être un peu plus de prestige mais elle été rendue indigne au fil des siècles. Les ennemis des véritables sorciers, les Sang-Pur sont nombreux là-bas, ainsi que les ignobles arrogants qui se croient supérieurs alors qu'il n'en ait rien du tout. Tu ne dois en aucun cas être envoyée là-bas, tu n'y apprendrais que des mauvaises choses. Est-ce clair ?

Oui, répétai-je en sentant petit à petit une boule se former dans ma gorge.

Ensuite, il y a Serdaigle. Les Serdaigles sont la plupart du temps des sorciers très intelligents et érudits, donc très utiles pour notre communauté. Cependant, cette Maison n'est pas assez dépourvue des Sang-de-Bourbe. Eventuellement, Serdaigle est préférable à Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Mais je dis juste préférable. Cela n'enlève en rien le fait que l'on risque les mauvaises relations en étant envoyé dans cette Maison. Oui ? »

J'acquiesçai pour la énième fois.

« Evidemment, proclama alors ma mère avec importance, la meilleure Maison est Serpentard. Tu dois être envoyée là-haut. Tout le monde dans la famille y a étudié. J'y suis allée, ton père aussi, ainsi que tes oncles et tantes… Il faut que tu rejoignes ta sœur dans cette Maison. Pour cela, il suffit de le vouloir intensément. J'espère que tu as bien saisie.

Oui, j'ai tout compris, » dis-je.

J'aurais dû m'en douter un peu que Serpentard était la meilleure maison, avec les éloges qu'elle édifiait durant toute l'année sur cette Maison. A l'en croire, Serpentard était la Maison des gens bien et les trois autres Maisons des gens de mauvais augure. Je dois tout de même ajouter que je la croyais sur parole, même si j'ai par la suite dû me rendre à l'évidence : il y avait du vrai là-dedans (j'ai bien quelques anciens exemple en tête chez les Gryffondors) mais aussi une grande partie de fausse que je découvris malgré moi dans le futur.

Mais en ce temps, je ne m'inquiétais pas des valeurs des Maisons, c'était la dernière de mes priorités à vrai dire. Non, je remuais dans ma tête tous les moyens que je devrais employer pour être sûre de rentrer à Serpentard, selon le désir de ma mère. Je me demandais si le seul fait de le vouloir serait suffisant. Je dois l'avouer, je me sentais différente, ce qui me mettait souvent mal à l'aise alors que se passerait-il le jour de la répartition ?

Cependant, je n'eu pas le temps de m'étendre davantage sur la question étant donné que ma mère poursuivait déjà :

« Maintenant que tu sais tout des Maisons, il faut que abordons les cours. A Poudlard, il y a un certain nombre de matière et il est essentiel que tu excelles dans chaque une d'entre elles, sans exception. Tu dois être excellente dans toutes les disciplines et particulièrement brillante dans tout ce qui touche au maniement de la baguette. Ta sœur Narcissa est une très bonne élève, tu dois être de même. Je ne veux pas que la famille nous regarde d'un mauvais œil juste à cause d'une mauvaise élève à l'école. Si tu travailles suffisamment, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne réussisses pas. Après tout, tu es née dans une famille au Sang-Pur, tu es donc en position de dépasser en performances certains Sang-de-Bourbe qui débuteront à la rentrée. Voilà, pour l'instant, je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire. Nous irons tout acheter demain matin en compagnie de ton père. Je voulais aussi te prévenir que nous sommes invités chez ma sœur après-demain. Tâche de faire bonne impression et de respecter les règles que nous avons mises au point afin que personne ne se doute de notre légère retraite. Tu peux t'en aller. »

Je me levai lentement et me dirigeai vers la porte, plus anxieuse que quand j'étais arrivée. Ma mère m'interpella alors :

« Au fait, donne sa lettre à Narcissa, ce serait gentil. »

Elle attrapa une autre lettre de Poudlard qu'elle avait posée soigneusement sur un petit guéridon près de son fauteuil et me le tendit. Je m'en emparai et quittai la pièce tandis que ma mère se levait et se dirigeait vers la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue moldus mais dont ceux-ci ne pouvaient rien voir.

Je frappai bientôt contre la porte de chambre de ma sœur. Une voix me fit signe d'entrer. Je pénétrai à l'intérieur et remarquai aussitôt Narcissa assisse sur son lit, un énorme manuel de Métamorphose sur ses genoux. Narcissa ne fit pas un geste en entendant sa petite sœur rentrer dans sa chambre.

Je me demande aujourd'hui encore comment elle faisait : Narcissa passait tout son temps à travailler pour être appréciée un maximum par mes parents et le reste qui lui restait à se faire aimer d'une autre manière, c'est-à-dire par la beauté en plus de son intelligence. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas plongée dans ses cahiers de cours, c'était dans son miroir que son regard était noyé. Choses que je n'aurais jamais supportées, l'une comme l'autre. Mais Narcissa doit posséder une sorte de don dont j'ignore l'origine. Elle a tenu pendant ses sept années à Poudlard, puis longtemps encore après. En fait, elle tient toujours. Je ne dirais pas la même chose de moi. Je n'ai tenu que quelques années. Néanmoins, nous ne devons pas avoir les mêmes valeurs. Elle doit être fière d'être ce qu'elle est et moi, je suis fière d'être de ce que je suis. Donc, il s'agit sûrement d'une simple question d'opinion.

« Tu révises encore ? Demandai-je en fixant Narcissa des yeux.

Pas le choix, répondit Narcissa, l'air agacé. Je rentre en cinquième année, l'année des BUSE.

Maman m'a dit de te monter ta lettre de Poudlard, la voici.

Enfin, soupira Narcissa sans lever les yeux de son énorme ouvrage. C'est pas trop tôt. Pose la sur le bureau, j'y jetterai un coup d'œil tout à l'heure si j'ai le temps. »

Je m'exécutai et m'apprêtai à partir quand une idée me traversa la tête.

« Narcissa ? Est-ce que je pourrais te parler… de quelque chose ?

Pas le temps, répliqua Narcissa avec une sorte d'irritation dans la voix.

C'est très important, rétorquai-je fortement comme si c'était véritablement le cas.

Peu importe, je suis occupée. Et s'il te plaît, pars, je suis en train de réviser et tu me déconcentres ! »

Je sentis le sang battre à mes oreilles. Sur le coup, j'eu envie de lâcher une réplique bien cinglante à ma sœur mais après réflexion, je dû m'avouer que ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Si je me disputais avec ma sœur, j'aurais plus de difficultés à lui demander des conseils et pire, ma mère serait folle de rage.

« Dommage, répondis-je sombrement. Je crois que ça t'aurait beaucoup intéressé. Mais puisque tu ne veux rien entendre… »

C'était un pur mensonge, mais j'attendis l'expression de ma sœur, s'attendant à ce qu'elle montre le moindre petit signe d'intérêt. Pourtant Narcissa ne bougeait pas, remuait simplement les lèvres, récitant probablement une leçon. Soit elle ne m'avait pas entendue, soit elle m'avait superbement ignorée.

Résignée, je sortis à grandes enjambées sans omettre de claquer la porte avec force.

Arrivée dans ma propre chambre qui se trouvait au bout du couloir du premier étage, toute proche de celle de ma sœur, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit à baldaquin, le visage enfoui dans un cousin de soie et la main serrée sur ma lettre. Je sentis mes larmes monter et éclater. J'étais désormais partagée entre deux désirs : celui d'aller à Poudlard et de pouvoir enfin mener une vie bien à moi où mes parents ne seraient plus derrière moi et où je pourrais éviter ma sœur. Mais je redoutais aussi Poudlard. Il faudrait que je donne le meilleur de moi-même, que je me surpasse si je voulais que mes parents soient satisfaits de moi. Je devrais égaler ma sœur à qui j'avais toujours été comparée. Et j'avais peur. Peur de me retrouver dans une Maison qui n'était pas au goût de ma mère et que mes parents et même toute ma famille me fassent subir ce que ma plus grande sœur pendant plusieurs années avait supporté à force de jouer les rebelles, avant de mettre fin à son calvaire en s'enfuyant dans le monde moldu.

Je me rappelle encore la tristesse qui m'avait submergé cet après-midi. Mes larmes rejoignirent l'averse de dehors. La pluie représente pour moi le commencement, car c'était le temps qu'il faisait quand j'ai reçu la lettre qui assurerait le début de ma véritable vie, de ma promesse de joie. Toutefois, la pluie symbolise aussi les larmes que j'ai versées cette journée. Si mon bonheur avait dû s'entamer par des pleurs qu'en serait-il de mon avenir ?


End file.
